


【銀高】紋

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 6





	【銀高】紋

【銀高】紋（上）

或許是因為思春期的夢，自己才會變得那麼奇怪的……。

高舉著的上臂在書寫黑板時明顯鼓起的肌肉紋理，伴隨著噠噠的粉筆碰撞聲，高杉又一次走神了。

掌心貼著下巴，小拇指不自覺間劃著自己的唇瓣，一陣柔柔嫩嫩的感覺便從指尖傳了上來，沒記錯的話………自己曾給那人吻過。

隨著腦海之中乍現的凌亂場景，於此同時下腹也淡淡地泛起一陣溫熱，沿著血液擴散開來。

「啪噠…」一個用勁，講臺上老師的粉筆與黑板硬生生碰了最後一次斷在一個句號上，同時那人也轉過身來點名，讓同學複習一次自己剛剛講解的那章內容。

「因為這裡很重要，所以我們點個傢伙來幫忙複習……」漫散的補充道。

慵懶的猩紅眼瞳垂下眸淡淡掃過前座認真的學生，明顯地即使再認真，大家也都在迴避著導師的目光，僅剩因為腦袋處於脹熱不明的高杉君愣愣地望著對方，而對上了眼。

「高杉君…？」大概是連老師自己也不明白怎麼偏偏選上他，在叫起高杉之後自己大概也有些後悔，忽然寂靜的教室內響起桌椅磨蹭地面的聲音，同學們紛紛回頭看著那不良。

「？………」繼續的看著彼此，作為高杉的朋友兼跟班的人大概是看不下去這尷尬，窸窣的低語著答案，但是高杉仍然沒有站起來或是回答的樣子，反倒是揚起下巴回望著銀八。

「啊…大概也是這樣了，下課後留下來輔導吧…高杉君」

毫無道理的夢境…還是現實，在高杉自個兒也有點分不出來，畢竟最近確實老是因為發呆而剛好對到銀八的眼神，出於叫回出神的自己銀八出了聲。

「高……杉…高杉君？」

過大的喘息聲打亂了自己的聽力，以至於銀八喚了自己好幾次那噙著淚水的深碧眼瞳才從自己下身緩慢地抬了起來，而順著眼眶那本來在眼中打轉的淚珠便滾了下來，劃過臉頰，起初是一陣溫熱，但隨著淚珠越往下滾動，殘留的痕跡慢慢地冷了下來。

褪下的學生褲纏在腳踝上露出少年白潔的雙腿，曲著踩在椅面上，露出那高昂的器官。

「咦？……唔……」在銀八的目光注視下高杉君仍然沒停下動作，握著拳繼續擼動著下身，淫靡著水聲伴著快感掌控著高杉君的腦袋，燥熱感不知從何而生，只是越發舒服的下身分散了自己身體的不適。

恍惚間，高杉再一次闔上自己的眼，任由手掌摩擦帶來的快感滿足自己。

「唔………不銀八…」作為男人，銀八也沒在夢裡叫自己失望，睜眼的下一刻是男人紊亂的鼻息，撲向自己的下腹，粗糙溫熱的掌心貼著敏感的大腿內側，張開高杉那脆弱的地方，於此那人向下靠近些，微張著唇瓣吻著那微微漲紅的頭端，舌尖輕觸著鈴口。

「咿！！啊啊…」舌尖戳弄著有意無意的勾著小孔四周的敏感，惹得莖身不安分的跳動著，過分的快感直衝腦門，錯亂的話語全給自己無法組織的的嘴化作一聲聲凌亂的呻吟。

「可真淫亂啊……」淡淡地熟悉的聲音卻用著完全陌生的語調嘆著，像是銀八卻又不是他的感覺從自己身後傳來，而眼前自己本來看見的銀八卻在夢境中變得不清晰，只是自己殘存的意識認為他就是銀八。

忽然在眼前晃動著，那是一條十分奇特的尾巴，倒愛心皮革般的紋理細緻的幾乎反光的黑色面，緊緊接繫著細長的尾巴，順著高杉的目光，那東西顫動著像極了響尾蛇的警告，現在想來那或許是真實的警訊。

如皮鞭般的硬物狠狠地抽上高杉的敏感，柔韌的性器在自己眼前晃著，最終筆挺的回歸到自己跟前，雖說肉眼看不出來，但是低頭的血管卻躁動著一陣陣的頻繁收縮著，最後是那暗紅的小孔緩緩地淌流出濁白的體液。

「這……」

「啊啊…可真是厲害吶，這樣就去了嗎？真的好嗎？等等可會很難受的哦」嘆著，卻叫人絲毫感覺不到對方的遺憾，反倒是有種看好戲的心態在。

-

正如開頭說得，這一切的開端全是因為那個夢。

偏偏幻想的對象又是那個一天到頭自己能碰面的傢伙，而且加上心不在焉的關係『課後輔導』成了那段日子的慣例。

不過可別想歪了，那人還真是真切的盡到導師的責任輔導了自己，而自己卻三番兩次的跑往廁所。

自從那之後自己白淨的下腹莫名的多出了奇怪的紋身，如漫延開來的藤蔓植物般卻泛著如血一般的鮮紅，每每在廁所撩起上衣叼著時那東西卻散發這異常的灼熱漫延全身，猶如中毒一般的感覺，自己的雙手也漸漸失去主導的能力靠往那緊緊包裹著自己下身的衣褲，掏出他，麻木的手心如同不是自己般的擼動著莖身。

「唔……」鬆開左手，高杉的腦中是猶豫著，究竟往囊袋撫弄的好還是揉捏著漸漸硬挺的乳首。

最後在閉眼的瞬間，宛如不是自己的手捏住了左側的乳首，修剪整齊的指甲深深地摳上乳尖一陣難以形容的感觸由此爆發。

如果是夢也就好了。

乳白色的清液自指尖泌出，帶著溫熱的體溫淌流而下，沾溼了自己的襯衫，暈染出一片暗紅。

-

暗處那人的雙眼如野獸般熒熒亮著，即使看不見對方，也能從那反射的光線察覺……

他正在打量著自己，同時下腹上的紋路泛起莫名的燥熱，與之相應的腹部下頭的臟器猛然地感受得到那心臟傳遞而來的跳動，也許這就是那雖然的血脈賁張的感覺。

即使自己不開口，那人也明白自己想要的，因為這裡是自己的春夢。

但此刻卻與自己的想法完全相反。

刻意壓低聲線的他鳴動著他那誘人的嗓音，欺往高杉的耳廓道。

「高杉君……想要什麼呢？」

聲音與耳畔炸開的同時，下身一緊，本就敏感的性器猛地彈動了下，甩出一股清白的液體，如水一般的淌流在腿間與腹部上。

粗糙的手輕撫著高杉，擼動的同時掌心上明顯的繭與那未經人事的嫩莖相互摩擦著產生更強烈的快感逼迫著他。

-

迷迷糊糊地視線睜開眼，不自覺間又到了一個陌生的位置。

「……這裡是……」迷糊地想著，高杉嘴裡也含糊地唸著。

本來不期望能得到答覆的，畢竟這事自己大概想想或許就有答案，白色的隔簾及房內濃烈的氣味，但那人卻聽見自己的低語。  
「保健室啊…真是的…」  
「唰——」地拉開隔簾，出現在高杉眼前的男人是那一雙慵懶的猩紅，以及那一頭凌亂的白色捲毛，似乎在隔壁打個盹過的被壓得高高翹起。  
「上課才被叫起來而已就跑走？有像你這麼光明正大的蹺課的嗎？……啊…不過是那個高杉君…嘆…」  
「那為什麼我在這？」

-

「嚇啊！！！」  
「真是的…才到一般就暈過去？看來高杉君很想念那人呢」

按住高杉的嘴，那人湊近來在高杉耳邊道。

「唔…疼！！」細微地動作也牽動著下身的傷口，完全沒經過潤滑的地方給那粗壯的物體貫穿，飽脹得撐開自己的後穴，隱約間，還能感受到一種濕黏的溫熱流淌著。

因為男人的身形擋住幾乎看不見，但是從男人的體毛上若隱若現著自己那裡的液體，一次次的侵入沾染上猩紅，與此同時他的動作更加緩慢，大概也是這個的關係，黏膩地內壁緊緊吸吮著它，使他不禁舒服的嘆息著。

「啊……高杉君啊」

雙手撐起自己，高杉一度想反抗。

猛地，那人卻盡數退出，彈出的性器在自己面前亮晃著，卻在高杉硬是咬牙要翻身逃走時，再一次被那物體蹭如因傷口而充血著的後穴，微微浮腫的肉壁收著抵禦它，但柔軟的那處還是敗給了對方。

「唔啊…哈…」粗喘著，僅存的深碧色瞇著眼狠狠地瞪視著。

然而在看清對方後自己確實有些後悔，這不久只是那個變態教師而已嗎？

「真可惜，不是呢！」像是回應自己般的銀八道，但是得來的只是對方失望的表情，陰森森地揚起詭異的笑容，那張熟悉的蠢臉特意的貼近高杉。

「好好看看，這是你的銀八老師嗎？？」

「唔…不…不是…啊」  
「真誠實呢！雖然是不良……但是高杉君真是誠實的好學生呢…作為獎勵……」

【上篇】


End file.
